


Step

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What saves a man is to take a step.  And then another. ~ C.S. Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step

_What saves a man is to take a step. Then another step. C.S. Lewis_

Dark hands trace your stomach slowly, teasing as they trace the muscles in your abdomen, gooseflesh sparking your body into pleased torture. You want to groan, to know that this beautiful black man has given you all the pleasure you could ever hope for.

''Powerful, and beautiful, and amazing,'' he murmurs softly, pressing kisses to your shoulder and neck with each compliment, teasing you as you cling to him. His hands flick over your nipples, and you arch your back. The sudden spark of pleasure is almost too much. You whimper in pleasure and he smirks.

His hands slide down your back, his nails drag up your back, and you arch your back into his strong body. Naked skin slides along naked skin, and you want to cry for the pleasure of it all. It feels so deliciously sinful. He is giving you power in reassurance that you never thought you would need.

''Come on baby,'' Derek whispers against your collarbone. ''Don't think about it.''

Except, you really can't help it. And as much as you just want to give in, to let Derek have what he wants in your body, you can't help it. You've been letting his dark hands trace teasing patterns all over your body, more pleasing than physical reactions currently show.

Marks had had you. He had you. And if the team hadn't gotten there in time, you would have been just another victim; a name on his list; a notch in his bedpost. You were the lucky one, saved by the team within six hours. And it had been only grace that kept Marks out of your body.

You shiver in a mixture of disgust and shock and pride when Derek leans up and claims your lips. Your mind is slowly betraying you and your body is letting it, playing hard to get. He only wants to comfort you.

There are tears in your eyes as he pulls you close, strong arms wrapped around your shoulders and lower back, bringing peace you have never imagined with them. Peace you've only ever dreamed of having. This feeling you can only hope you have given to others.


End file.
